I'll Step Over The Line
by dawn54321
Summary: A short one shot for Rho97. "Wow, is that it?" He inquired. Gumi looked at him in disbelief. This was the response she got after a year of harboring feelings for him? All of those pent up feelings didn't seem worth it anymore. Not sad. Please trust me. Len/Gumi; Hinted Kaito/Miku


**A/N: For Rho97 for spotting that secret word in one of my author's notes in another of my fanfics. ;9 **

**I'm sorry this was finished so late, and how short it is. My muse seems to be dead right now. I hope that it'll come back to life soon.**

**This is an AU fanfiction.**

**Gumi, Len, Rin, and Miku are all humans.**

**They are teenagers.**

**In the 8th grade.**

**Kaito is a freshman.**

**He is only mentioned though.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: GUMI is property of Internet Co. LTD and Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku, and KAITO belong to Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

Gumi stared at the blur of blonde racing across the field, cleverly dribbling a soccer ball back and forth. She sighed, smiling as she watched her long time crush. She didn't notice her best friends, Kagamine Rin and Hatsune Miku, take a seat next to her. Rin's hand flashed through the green haired girl's sight of vision obnoxiously.

"Hellooooo? Earth to Gumi?" The blue-eyed girl cried, trying to get her attention. "Do we exist?" Gumi shifted her gaze to Rin, grinning widely.

"Not right now." She replied, before turning back to gaze at the blonde boy again. Rin rolled her eyes, taking a sip from her bottle of lemonade.

"Ogling my brother again, aren't you?" Rin shook her head, "You know, she reminds me of you last year, Miku. You were head over heels for that Kaito guy." Miku giggled lightly and turned her gaze to the soccer field too.

"He was cute, alright? He could play violin _and _bass guitar, not to mention that his singing voice was amazing." The teal haired girl smiled with her eyes sparkling with a dreamy trace.

"Too bad he's gone off to high school." Rin mumbled, tossing her head back to look up in the clear sky. "I heard he's supposed to leave at the end of this year. Sucks for you." Miku abruptly turned her vision at Rin.

"What do you mean he's going to leave this year?" She nearly shrieked, "I still have to talk to him!" Miku moaned and tucked her knees under her chin with a pout.

"He doesn't even know that you exist, Miku." Rin said. "Give it up already. You can find something better than that blue haired freshman." Miku fiddled with the gold bracelet around her wrist before exhaling in agreement.

"Fine." She grumbled, pigtails seeming to droop with her emotion. "I'll try."

"That's a girl." Rin grinned brightly. Gumi ignored her friends chatting in the background as the boys playing soccer disbanded to take a short break. Some of them were leaving the school area already. The aforementioned blonde was walking towards the three girls, wiping sweat off of his forehead.

"Hey, Rin." He said, nodding at his sister. Rin raised a hand and waved lazily, crossing her legs.

"Hi, Len." She grinned crookedly. Len noticed Miku and Gumi on Rin's other side. He shot a friendly smile at the two of them, causing Gumi's face to heat up and Rin to slap her brother's shoulder lightly.

"Stop flirting, okay? At least don't do it in front of me." Rin said playfully. Miku waved in response with a platonic smile.

"Gumi and Miku, right?" Len asked. Rin nodded and stood up.

"Do you guys want to walk with us? I need to leave school with Len, since our mom is so worried that something will happen to one of us if we walk alone." Rin offered her friends. Miku winced and pulled out her phone.

"I'm sorry, Rin, but I can't. I need to stay because my little brother has the book club." Miku said, a bit of an upset tone in her voice.

"Dang." Rin said. "Sorry to hear that." She frowned.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow then. Bye!" For some odd reason, Miku sprinted off in the completely opposite direction of the elementary school, and more of to the direction of the high school.

"She was totally lying." Rin remarked. "Bet she's gonna try and spot Kaito again." Len chuckled and slung his messenger bag over his shoulder.

"You coming with us, Gummie bear?" Len grinned. Gumi blushed and nodded, pulling on her backpack.

"Definitely," The green haired girl smiled nervously.

"Awesome. Let us go then!" Len and Rin cried in unison as they both grabbed one of Gumi's hands.

_'He's holding my hand, he's holding my hand, he's holding my hand!'_

* * *

Weeks passed since that one moment, and Len started to greet Gumi more often. Soon enough, they had bonded so closely together that Len had become one of her best friends too.

"Len, where's Rin?" Gumi asked as she joined him down the sidewalk.

"Sick. She got a cold. Not bad enough to go to the hospital but bad enough to stay away from school." Len explained briefly, closing his eyes as he did. "Why?"

"N-nothing." Gumi muttered in response. This was it. This was the day she would confess her feelings for him. "Um…Len?"

"Yes, G-Gummie bear?" He asked, mimicking the same nervous tone she was using. Gumi flushed and smacked him on the head.

"This is serious, okay?"

"Okay, I'll shut up then. What do you want to tell me?" Len asked, raising an eyebrow as he stopped for a moment to listen. Gumi took a deep breath, clenching her fists together tightly.

"I…Please forgive me if my feelings are unwanted…But, I…I really like you in a romantic way." Gumi blurted, glad that the tension was off of her shoulders. Len stared at her for a few moments.

"Wow, is that it?" He inquired. Gumi looked at him in disbelief. This was the response she got after a year of harboring feelings for him? All of those pent up feelings didn't seem worth it anymore. Len let out a small laugh at Gumi's expression.

"Why were you so nervous, Gumi? Here, I like you too in a so called romantic way too. Does that make you feel better, Megpoid?" He grinned crookedly. Gumi turned a deeper shade of red and nodded.

"Yes, yes it does, Kagamine." She whispered. Len planted an unsuspecting kiss on her lips and pulled away with a cocky smile.

"Hey, life is full of surprises. You don't know what could come up." He said.

"Stop trying to sound smart. Everybody knows you aren't, really." Gumi replied back in a teasing tone.

"Insulting to my ego, but dreadfully true." He mused.

"How true my words must be for the great Len Kagamine to admit it."

"Watch it. Now you're starting to step over the line." Len pointed out, pouting slightly. Gumi let out a laugh, lips pointed upwards afterwards. She pulled Len down and pecked his forehead lightly.

"I'll step over the line whenever I want."


End file.
